Question: $\dfrac{1}{4} \times 5 = {?}$
Explanation: $5$ is the same as $\dfrac{5}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 5}{4 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{5}{4}$